o4efandomcom-20200214-history
UGA Star Ships (Tier 1)
These are the Tier 1 starships of the United Galactic Alliance. Gunboat-Class The Gunboat-Class starship was one of the first ships created by the Gnomes of Faerun and essentially the first Faerunian vessel to reach faster than light speeds. Since the clumsy-looking Gunboat-class, the other races of the planet have created their own starships - typically much more artistic looking than what the Gnomes originally made. The Gunboat-class is now primarily used as a light warship and found mostly guarding trade routes against pirates. It has a forward firing arc, consisting of a single laser cannon on a 90-degree rotating turret. Each side has a 180-degree rotating laser cannon as well. The aft arc has a fixed missile launcher and another laser cannon on a 90-degree rotating turret. Its primary ability allows it to enter a mult-vector assualt mode and separate into five different pieces - all with a weapon and all much more manuverable than the combined Gunboat (each piece agains +6 to dodge AC), though significantly more vunerable to damage (each piece only has 25% of the ship's maximum shields). No piece of the ship may enter hyperspace while separated. [ Size: Medium, 180 meters (long), 80 meters (wide), 40 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 120 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (aft, ventral) with capacity for three fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 350,000 credits ] Outrider-Class The Outrider-class is the Halfling response to Faerunian intergalactic travels. It is a much smaller ship than anything any other race had created, but finds its place as a long-range stealth vessel - used primarily as an explorer but also occasionally as an advance scout. Fixed in the interior of the ship's nose and making up the forward arc are two quad lasers. Each wing has a fixed-position ion cannon, facing the forward arc. In the aft-ventral section of the ship, there is a missile launcher which is capable of rotating 360-degrees. The Outrider-class is equipped with a standard cloaking device. [ Size: Medium, 50 meters (long), 40 meters (wide), 25 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 20 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (ventral) with capacity for one fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 240,000 credits ] Jem'Hadar Attack Ship The Jem'Hadar Attack Ship is a small warship that was produced en mass during past UGA conflicts - especially against the Black Horde. They are small, study ships designed for heavy combat and little more. As such, they are not the most comfortable ships to live in. The forward arc of the ship contains a fixed phased polaron beam in the nose, and a fixed missile launcher in the ventral-forward section. Each wing contains one disruptor cannons, fixed, linked to one another and facing a forward arc. The aft arc has a single disruptor cannon on a 90-degree turret and a fixed missile laucher. [ Size: Medium, 70 meters (long), 70 meters (wide), 20 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 40 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (ventral) with capacity for one fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 500,000 credits ] Bird-of-Prey The Bird-of-Prey is a light Klingon warship and probably one of the most frequently built ships in the UGA. While primarily built for battle, they serve many other functions as well including scouts, stealth ships, long-range exploration vessels, patrol ships and as orbital defenses. Their small size makes them easy to mann with a small crew. It is not rare for a new UGA captain to first find themself with a Bird-of-Prey at their command before any other ship. The Bird-of-Prey has several weapons on their forward firing arc. In the nose, there is a fixed missile laucher and on the tip of each wing, there is a disruptor cannon. The aft arc has a single fixed missile launcher. The Bird-of-Prey is equipped with a standard cloaking device. [ Size: Medium, 110 meters (long), 140 meters (wide), 60 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 100 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (ventral, forward) with capacity for three fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (aft) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 500,000 credits ] Perikian-Class The Perikian-class is a Bajoran designed ship that was originally used for planetary defense. It has since evolved past that purpose. The Perikian-class acts as advance scouts in conflicts and in some cases as long-range exploration vessels. The forward arc of the Perikian-class is dominated by the two phased polaron beams fixed in the wings. On the ventral side of the ship, there is a fully-rotateable missile launcher. [ Size: Medium, 140 meters (long), 221 meters (wide), 51 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 200 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (ventral, center) with capacity for five fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 2 (forward & aft) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 500,000 credits ] CR90 Corvette The CR90 Corevette is a multi-function starship which has found a place as a support ship in combat, to transporting goods, to high-profile diplomatic vessel, a passenger liner, scientific research ship to long-range exploration ships. The highly versatile nature of the CR90 Corvette makes it a fairly common ship to find while travelling the galaxy. The CR90 Corvette is not specifically designed for combat, but can pack a punch if necessary. On the dorsal side of the ship, there is a fully-rotateable, dual-laser cannon. There is also one (dual laser cannon) on the ventral side. Each side has, on a 180-degree arc, two laser cannons. [ Size: Medium, 150 meters (long), 50 meters (wide), 32 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 120 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 2 (sides, center) with capacity for 1 fighters/shuttles (each). ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 450,000 credits ] Tartan-Class The Tartan-class starship was designed primarily for combating fighters and small, quick starships - especially those used by pirates. It it often used to patrol trade routes or a defense ships in large fleet actions, utilized to keep the larger ships protected from starfighters and shuttles. The Tartan-class, designed as it is to combat smaller, faster targets, is covered with weapons. The forward arc has two linked laser cannons which are used mostly when the ship must battle other captial ships. The dorsal side of the ship has five rotating laser turrets. The ventral side has the four rotating laser turrets. Each side of the Tartan has two rotating laser turrets. The aft section has a single rotating laser turret. All of the Tartan-class's rotating turrets may be put on autofire, designed to fire on any enemy fighter within range. These are considered defensive actions, and do not count as attacks. Extended use of the turret autofire when in heavy combat may drain power from shields, sensors or other systems. [ Size: Medium, 250 meters (long), 70 meters (wide), 45 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 250 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (ventral-aft) with capacity for 2 fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 510,000 credits ] Category:Starships Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Tier 1